


Tight-Lipped

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Trek Women, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: B'Elanna gets Seven drunk on Klingon bloodwine and challenges her to hold it in...if she can





	Tight-Lipped

“You ready for your first shot?” said B’Elanna gruffly. 

Seven nodded. 

“Borg do not surrender to human weaknesses such as drunkenness. In addition, Bloodwine is a beverage whose alcoholic strength has been vastly exaggerated in Klingon records.”

“Oh really now?” asked B’Elanna with a sardonic smile. “I think you’ll figure out pretty fast that only Klingons can drink that stuff and hold it in afterwards.”

Seven raised her eyebrow and snatched the small glass from B’Elanna’s grip, downing the drink with a swift toss of her head.

“Damn, you do mean business,” laughed B’Elanna, wiping the goopy red dribble staining Seven’s blouse from her wet chin. “And you’re getting your nice new outfit dirty. What a shame.”

Seven looked down at the small scarlet spray that had sloshed from her shot and onto the chest and lap of her white jumpsuit.

“Would you recommend a change of wardrobe before I commence further alcohol consumption?”

“Oh no no, you don’t get out of it that easy. Come on, one more.”

B’Elanna grabbed Seven’s jaw, emptied the second glass over her gaping mouth, and pried her jaws shut until Seven had swallowed with a shudder. 

“Bitter, isn’t it? I can promise you’ll be drunk in seconds.”

Seven tried to hold herself straight up as she stared down her girlfriend, but felt her head start to droop in spite of herself, her bladder becoming painfully full.

“There you go…” B’Elanna smirked and patted Seven on the cheek as her head hung at her neck limply. Seven tried to keep her eyes wide open, hold her head up straight, and reach for a third shot, until B’Elanna’s biceps slipped under knees and carried her to their bed with a soft fall onto their mattress. B’Elanna towered over her, smirking delightedly as she turned over the fatigued Seven, propping her ass up in the air and unzipping the crotch area of her jumpsuit. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” teased B’Elanna, her left hand dug into the soft flesh of Seven’s thigh. She freed her right hand from its grip on Seven’s ass and jammed three fingers into Seven’s blonde-haired cunt. Seven gasped in surprise.

“I can---can---”

“What?” demanded B’Elanna, thrusting in and out of Seven’s slick sex faster. 

“I can---I am fully---oh---capable of---fully capable of holding it.”

“Here’s the thing, little Borg baby. I don’t believe that. I can already see you splattering this white outfit yellow.”

Seven cringed and clenched her pelvic muscles, feeling the push and pull of B’Elanna’s fingers even tighter on her vaginal walls, trying to think of anything but waterfalls, tankards of Romulan ale, the rushing streams of Risa IV, or the disoriented dizziness clouding her head, the growing tension between her legs---

A slap on her ass almost startled the piss out of her drunken stupor. 

“Good girl, good girl. You sure you don’t need to pee?”

B’Elanna inserted another finger with the three already slimy from Seven’s eager cunt, which was starting to unconsciously push itself into its mistress’s fingers. 

“No, I do not require---”

But the fingers only pushed further inside her clamped opening, probing harder, deeper into her sex.

“No---” Seven tried to convince herself. 

B’Elanna’s free hand moved to rubbing Seven’s clit, rubbing aggressive circles hard into her already swollen sex. Seven groaned and clenched her eyes shut as the first unbearable waves of her orgasm rose from between her legs to her chest. She peed freely onto B’Elanna’s hands, unable to keep back the gushing thick urine staining the tight cloth of her jumpsuit a dark golden yellow. B’Elanna removed her soaked hands and shoved one onto Seven’s tongue, keeping them in until Seven had sucked off her own piss and cum from B’Elanna’s dirty fingers. 

“Who’s capable now?’


End file.
